O Brilho Eterno de uma Mente Sem Lembranças
by Nessa Wolfe
Summary: Leah tem um surto de "Esmezice" e se atira de um penhasco na reserva e Jacob a salva e... Leia para saber! Leves SPOILERS de Breaking Dawn. Resumo péssimo '
1. Prefácio

"_Mãe,_

_Me desculpe por isso, mas não posso mais agüentar, não vejo outro modo de lidar com a dor.  
Não posso mais suportar toda essa felicidade instantânea da impressão alheia, ainda mais sabendo que a minha chance nunca vai chegar.  
Estarei nos penhascos.  
Leah"  
_


	2. Going Under

**Capítulo 1 – Going under**

LPoV

Andei tranquilamente pela reserva até a região dos penhascos. Era só mais um dia chuvoso no meio da semana, não haveria ninguém lá para me incomodar, e minha mãe demoraria a chegar. Ela e Seth tinham ido à casa do Charlie Swan para almoçar. Agora que a filha dele tinha se casado, minha mãe parecia não querer deixá-lo à mercê de seus – limitadíssimos – dotes culinários.

Ao chegar à beira do penhasco, me perdi nas lembranças que me fizeram tomar essa decisão, e não percebi que, afinal, não estava sozinha como imaginava. Olhei para os lados antes de me jogar do penhasco, e vi quem eu menos esperava, correndo em minha direção: Jacob Black.

Não pensei duas vezes. Pulei, sem olhar pra trás, temendo que ele quisesse me impedir. A última coisa que ouvi foi um grito, já distante.

— Leah!!

JPoV

Saí para andar por aí... estava cansado de ficar em casa vendo meu pai resmungando pelos cantos (ele não queria me dizer, mas eu sabia que era por causa da Sue Clearwater e seu cuidado excessivo com a dieta do Chalie).

Não tinha um lugar específico em mente, e pensei que dar um mergulho do penhasco poderia me ajudar a esfriar a cabeça. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu no casamento de Bella com aquele sanguessuga filho da mãe, decidi que era hora de parar. Não havia nada mais a fazer; agora o que me restava era esquecê-la, ela estava definitivamente ligada à família de parasitas e logo seria um deles.

Pensei que estaria sozinho no penhasco, mas antes mesmo de chegar, vi alguém de pé na beirada da parte mais alta, de onde ninguém pulava, por causa das pedras submersas que havia no mar logo abaixo. A pessoa, que logo percebi ser uma garota, olhou na minha direção com uma expressão resignada. Congelei.

Era Leah, e ela estava se preparando para pular.

Por que raios ela estava querendo pular do penhasco? Ela não sabia que pular daquela parte era _suicídio_? Suicídio, suicídio... Ah, não! Ela está tentando _mesmo_ se matar?!

Corri até a beirada, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-la, ela pulou. Fiquei sem ação, e um grito saiu pela minha garganta antes que pudesse pará-lo:  
— Leah!!

_Droga_! Não acredito que ela pulou _mesmo_! O que essa louca tem na cabeça pra fazer isso? Será que ela não pensa na família dela? Ah, Deus, o que é que eu vou fazer agora que ela pirou de vez? Eu não posso simplesmente pular daqui e tentar tirá-la da água, eu me mataria também!

Olhei para os lados e pensei por um segundo para encontrar o ponto mais baixo do penhasco, ou pelo menos um de onde eu poderia pular. Encontrando o ponto, corri na direção dele e pulei.

Não encontrei Leah tão facilmente, ela já estava submersa. Não foi uma tarefa simples trazê-la para a praia, mas eu consegui.

Não tinha muita certeza do que fazer, agora que ela estava fora da água. Resolvi levá-la para o Dr. Cullen, mas era melhor ir à casa dele, e não ao hospital. Leah provavelmente se curaria rápido demais, e isso provocaria desconfiança sem necessidade.

Corri com Leah nos braços até a garagem sem entrar em casa, não podia perder muito tempo. Pus Leah no carro, mas, antes de sair, entrei em casa e liguei para Alice, para avisar que estava indo para a casa deles e que precisava de Carlisle. Só dei os detalhes indispensáveis e me encaminhei correndo para Forks. Fiz o percurso em tempo recorde.

— O que exatamente aconteceu? – Perguntou Alice, enquanto vinha como um raio até o carro.

— Carlisle está aí? – perguntei, ansioso, ignorando o questionamento de Alice, que assentiu afirmativamente. – Deixe-o vê-la antes, depois teremos tempo de explicar, okay?

— Ah, claro, tudo bem... Você tem razão.

Carlisle apareceu e me indicou um sofá na sala onde deveria colocar Leah para que ele a examinasse. Enquanto o fazia, ele me perguntou o que tinha acontecido, então contei a ele e a Alice que Leah tinha se jogado do penhasco.

— E então, ela vai se recuperar? – perguntei ao Dr. Cullen.

— Olhe, Jacob, ela bateu a cabeça, e isso vai fazer com que ela demore a acordar, mesmo com a recuperação acelerada que vocês têm. Talvez leve algumas horas, talvez uns poucos dias... é algo que eu não posso determinar com certeza. Fisicamente, pelo menos, ela não terá nenhuma seqüela. Agora, Jacob, acho melhor você levá-la para casa.

— A-ah, okay... – não consegui pensar em nada mais complexo para dizer – Tudo bem, então... Obrigado.

— Disponha – disse Carlisle, então levei Leah para a casa dela.

__________________________

**N/As: A fic não tem nada a ver com o filme, O Brilho Eterno de uma Mente sem Lembranças... Esperamos que gostem da história, foi um surto que tivemos numa tarde à toa qualquer =P**

**  
Isa Stream & Reneesme Carlie Cullen**


	3. Complicated

Capítulo 2 – Complicated

JPoV

Leah ficou desacordada por um dia inteiro, e, por uma estranha razão, eu quis ficar até que ela acordasse. _Estou me preocupando à toa_, eu pensava, _Carlisle disse que ela ficaria bem_. Mas eu não consegui ir embora. Na verdade, até estranhei o fato de Sue ter me deixado ficar lá. Pensei que ela me pediria para ir para a minha própria casa, mas ela simplesmente me deixou ficar lá.

Depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade, ela deu sinais de que estava acordando. Fiquei quieto, intimidado com a idéia do que ela pensaria ao acordar e me ver ali, ao pé de sua cama. Lentamente, ela abriu os olhos, estranhamente desfocados, e o que ela disse em seguida me deixou chocado e confuso:

— Quem é você? O que faz no meu quarto?

___________________________________________________

LPoV

Acordei meio cansada, como se tivesse dormido demais, e ao abrir os olhos me deparei com um estranho que aparentava ser mais velho que eu, olhando para mim.

— Quem é você? O que faz no meu quarto?

— Como assim quem sou eu, Leah? — Ah, legal... Ele sabe meu nome, mas como?

— Como você sabe meu nome? — Caramba, ele não responde nenhuma pergunta que eu faço e ainda me joga uma pra complicar!

— Leah, sou eu, Jacob, você não se lembra?

— Jacob? _Jacob Black_? — Não, não pode ser _esse_ Jacob... ele tem 13 anos, não 20 e poucos...

— É, isso mesmo, Leah. Jacob Black. Billy Black é meu pai, se lembra?

— Não. Você não pode ser o Jacob. Você é _velho_!

— Velho. Legal, essa eu não tinha ouvido ainda, Leah. — Tá, o que ele disse é bem Jacob, mas isso não prova nada, prova? – Espere um pouco, vou chamar Sue e Seth.

Ele desapareceu porta afora, e em pouco tempo lá estava minha mãe, seguida por um Seth que – absurdamente – aparentava quase a mesma idade de Jacob.

— Oi, Leah... Tudo bem? — ela parecia bastante preocupada.

— Não, não está tudo bem! O que é que está acontecendo aqui? Porque Seth está tão velho? — não conseguia refrear a torrente de perguntas que passavam pela minha cabeça — Esse... Esse _cara_ que estava aqui, ele é _mesmo_ Jacob Black? Por que estão todos com essa cara? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Cadê o meu pai?

— Seth, você pode nos dar licença, por favor? — disse minha mãe. Seth saiu do meu quarto dando de ombros.

— Leah, — ela começou — você parece estar confusa... Você não se lembra de Jacob. Por quê?

— Mãe, eu me lembro dele. Só que ele não era tão velho...

— Qual é a última coisa da qual você se lembra?

— Eu... Eu me lembro de... Da festa de despedida de Rachel... Ela estava indo para a faculdade.

— Querida, isso foi há 5 anos... Tem certeza de que não se lembra de nada depois disso?

— Na-não! Não, isso... Isso não _pode _ter sido há tanto tempo! – isso é loucura, não pode estar acontecendo!

— Infelizmente é verdade, filha... Se acalme, vou chamar do Dr. Cullen.

— Doutor o quê? Quem é esse? – Nunca ouvi esse nome antes!

— Cullen, Carlisle Cullen. Ele é o médico da cidade há 4 anos. Vou ligar para ele – espere aqui.

Ouvi minha mãe falar com alguém no corredor, e lá estava o Jacob-velho de volta.

— Oi... – ele disse – Então, parece que você teve uma perda de memória e tanto, hein? – Acho que isso era pra ter soado engraçado. – A última coisa de que se lembra é da despedida de Rachel?

— É, mas... como é que você sabe disso? – por acaso ele estava ouvindo escondido?

— Eu ouvi você falando. – Há! Eu sabia! – Mas não foi de propósito. Seth também ouviu, nós estávamos na sala.

— Na sala? Como podem ter me ouvido da sala??

— Longa história, Leah...

— Bom, acho que tenho tempo para ouvi-la, não? Até o tal Dr. Cullen chegar?

— Não, Leah, acho que não é uma boa idéia agora... Você tem muitas outras coisas que precisa saber antes.

— Como o quê?

— Bem, acho que é melhor que sua mãe te conte, ela já está vindo. – E saiu novamente antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

Minha mãe voltou e, com uma expressão meio distante começou a me contar o que eu tinha perdido.

— Leah, você se jogou do penhasco ontem. – O quê? Eu me _joguei do penhasco_? – E, ao que parece, a queda te fez perder a memória dos últimos 5 anos. Rachel já vai voltar da faculdade no próximo verão, Seth tem 15 anos, Jacob está com quase 18, e você já tem 20.

— E-eu tenho... 20 anos? – Me levantei e fui até um espelho. – Espera aí, Cadê. O. meu. Cabelo?!

— Você cortou há algum tempo. – Cortei? Okay, parece que vou ter que me acostumar com isso. – E, bem, você me perguntou do seu pai... – Ela parecia que iria chorar a qualquer momento.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ele teve um infarto no ano passado.

— Ele morreu? – Comecei a chorar. Minha mãe me abraçou.

Nesse momento o tal Dr. Cullen chegou. Pelo jeito ele é mais um dos que eu esqueci que conhecia... Senti um cheiro horrível quando ele chegou. O que estava acontecendo comigo, afinal? Perdi a memória e ganhei um olfato ultra-sensível?

Ao que parece, porém, além da perda de memória, não nada _mais_ de errado comigo. O médico explicou à minha mãe que não havia nada a fazer quanto a isso. Talvez a minha memória nunca voltasse.

Tantas notícias no mesmo dia me deixaram cansada, logo acabei dormindo novamente.

___________________________________________________

JPoV

Leah adormeceu pouco depois de o Dr. ter ido embora.


End file.
